The Senior Prom
by The Deer Lord
Summary: Sequel to 'Love's Realization...' Finn and Marceline go to the prom! Read what happens!


Finn is 17 and Marceline is 21. Sequel to 'Love's Revelation...' Except for a tad bit of drama, pure fluff. SENIOR PROM STORY! Ultra-sappy fluff... TOO MUCH FLUFF... ANGORA BUNNIES!

(Marcy's POV)

It was Friday. I got home from work, and prepared to have a nice weekend with my best friend boyfriend Finn. He came in the door and looked at me with the most loving face.

"Marcy... (He turned away blushing...) There's the prom tonight... I totes want to go with you..." He was so sheepish, that I blushed.

"They all think I'm this creepy predator... You'd get ridiculed weenie." I said truthfully, yet Finn still shakes his head like he has another idea.

"We'll show them that we're fine together. And hey, if we get slammed, we get slammed. I'd get slammed for you!"

"You'd get slammed for me?" I looked at him with disbelief. He was just blushing, looking right at me with this cute grin.

"That's right!" He looked so excited. Daww. He walked up to me and hugged me, resting his head on my shoulder. I held him tightly and stroked his blonde hair. "You're beautiful, even if no one else thinks so."

"Thank you Finn..." I felt heavenly. He used to hug me like a best friend would, for a few seconds. But now, he would hold on for minutes at a time.

"What shampoo do you use?" Finn sniffed my hair. "It smells soooooooo good." I just blushed at the slight embarrassment.

"Heaven's Delight... Bought it yesterday..." I smiled at the thought of Finn sniffing my hair like that. It was the little things that made our life better.

"You bought Serene Beach when you were with... Not the time to bring that up..." I mentally thanked him for not bringing _Ash Felonius _back up.

"I thought I'd try something new... Something for you." I affectionately petted his hair like it was the back of a cat. He responded by playing with my long, black locks.

"It totes works... Hey... It's almost time to go, Marcy... Have a dress anywhere?"

"I might have one that my mother bought for me a while back... Such memories... Away from my father..." I felt pangs of sadness as I remembered losing my mother to cancer, and drops of liquid fire as I remembered my abusive father. I walked up the stairs and searched through my dresser. I found the dark purple dress in a decent condition, and proceeded to change into it.

(Meanwhile, Finn's POV briefly...)

I was changing into my tuxedo in her bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and winked, giving a thumbs up at myself.

I walked out of the bathroom, to see Marcy in this drop-dead gorgeous purple dress that she must've worn during her Prom. I stood there in awe. Might as well say, this will be her Prom 2.0. And she'll love it. I know.

"You're... beautiful!"

(Back to Marceline)

His cheeks were blushing all sorts of red. I stopped in my tracks to see that he was in this ultra-handsome tux. With a guy like this, my future will be so much happier than with that stupid _Ash Felonius_... I can imagine having a family with Finn. Going out on family trips to Europe, taking a week to visit Bejing, so forth...

"Marcy! Are you there?" He waved, kicking me out of my dreamy trance. I am going to marry Finn no matter how hard it may be.

"Yeah... Nice tux weenie." I winked, just to feel the material.

"Just what were you 'dreaming' about?" Finn crossed his arms with this devious grin.

"Nothing..." But I blushed a lot harder than I usually did, making him ask me again.

"Tell me." His grin was unwavering.

"Okay... I was marrying you, then we had two kids, a black-haired boy and a blonde-haired girl, and they were named Marshall and Fionna, and we went across the world as a family, and did tons of fun stuff, and yada yada yada..." I smiled, still red in the cheeks.

"Wow Marcy... You serious there?"

"Totes." I used his jargon.

"We have to go Marcy..." I led Finn to my car, but then he asked. "May I drive my car?"

"Sure." Finn then led me to his car, and he opened the passenger seat for me.

"Thank you." I winked. He got into the driver's seat.

(At the Candyville High School...)

"Hey, look who it is!" The star-haired girl, who I now remember to be Tara, jeered at us.

"Ignore them." I said quietly to Finn.

"Gotcha..." Then of all people, Phoebe came up to us and made a joke out of us.

"Look at these two losers. I once loved you Finn boy... Now you're some stupid reject. Have a good life with that Marcy delinquent!" Phoebe said nastily.

"Oh I will!" Finn responded happily, taking advantage of the last sentence. Phoebe had this strange look for a few seconds.

"Hey bro... OOOhhhhh... You're dating Marcy?!" Jake came up to Finn.

"Yeah man. I thought she was radical... Now she's outright fantastico!"

"That's the spirit dude. You'll have a fine time bro. Get out there and make a name for yourself!"

"Oh I will." Finn smiled peacefully.

We got out onto the dance floor and awkwardly began to dance in the fashion that most of the other dancers were in. I hate country music. I hate this pop-rap dance crud! I hate this popular music...

"You look annoyed, Marcy..." Finn said quietly to me.

"Heck yea I am... This stupid music..."

"Yeah I totes know... Wanna sneak out?"

"Yes. Totally." We snuck out of the school. No one seemed to notice, except for Jake. He followed us out with his girlfriend Lady Sarah 'Rainbow' Fletcher.

"Bro... I hate the music too..." Jake told Finn.

"Yeah... It's much more peaceful outside."

"Yeah man. I'll go over there and dance with my Lady."

"Go for it dude!" Finn exuberantly chanted.

"Finn... I'm sorry for being so grumpy in there." I felt guilty.

"It's fine honey. Want to really dance?" He grinned kindly.

No answer... We spun around in circles, resting our heads upon each others' shoulders. We felt so peaceful. The sweet nothings began.

_"Sweet Marceline... oh sweet Marceline..." _Finn whispered. _"I always beat around the bush, playing around with other girls, toying with their feelings. I was trying to suppress the growing despair. The depression began to set in and at the peak of my depression, I was thrown off the chart of my social life. I lost it. But the next time I saw you, I felt a multitude of angels dancing around in my heart, forming a heart. Then a flock of angels were let in, forming the letters to your name, and I knew then, that I had no other choice. I took the chance. I jumped off the tower for you, praying to God for a bungee at the bottom. Oh there was. _That was awkward... _I realized that you were my true love, and that our names were written together in the Book of Hearts. We are meant for each other until death." _God. The surge of feelings were so passionate that I grabbed his whole face and smothered my lips upon his, never planning to let go. A loving release. We had to separate though.

We danced for another half-an-hour, then I felt it was my turn to give my confession of love.

_"Dear weenie... oh Finn!" _I whispered. _"I have always liked you. Even when you were a wee 12 years old. _That was creepy... _But I never thought that you'd even accept such feelings. You just weren't, or I thought you weren't receptive to me. So I let you go on your so called adventure through puberty... _Gosh darnit... _I let you go on your girlfriend spree. At first I was happy for you, as I thought you had found your true love, yet, everything began to collapse on you. I began to lose it. I never showed it, but indeed, I was getting more depressed every day, lamenting your misfortune. I wanted what was best for you. I wanted you to find your true love. You always admired me even if I had all of those faults. You never cared about me being 'imperfect...' But the way that you looked into my eyes when you woke up after the movie... You had this unmistakable face saying 'I found the answer...' And you kissed me. At first, it was kinda awkward, but I finally thought 'this is it...' and poured all of my emotion into it. Yes, I cried. It was like the biggest plot twist in my life. Thank you for showing me what love means..._

_"You're amazing just the way you are." _Finn whispered to me before kissing me. I would never forget Finn's Senior Prom.

(A week later, at Marceline's house...)

"Sing a song honey..." Finn said to me.

"I'll play it... Why don't you sing?" I asked him.

"Sure thing Marcy..." Finn blushed at what he was about to sing.

_**Oh Misfortune, can't you see**_  
><em><strong>That your plan backfired on me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Misfortune, you have failed<strong>_

_**You though that you could hurt me**_  
><em><strong>Even kill me, but you'll see<strong>_  
><em><strong>You tried to set me in my own tomb<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the results are your doom<strong>_

_**Oh Misfortune, can't you see**_  
><em><strong>That your failure has set me free<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Misfortune, you've slipped up<strong>_

_**You thought that you'd trap me**_  
><em><strong>Even obsess me, but you'll see<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you will die quite soon<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now she's going to swoon<strong>_

The song changed, and I began to sing in a passionate voice.

_**I was caught up in the activity of having emotionless relationships**_  
><em><strong>Trying to fill that grey that began to drown me hopelessly<strong>_  
><em><strong>But there was a man named Finn, and he was waiting for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>With an eternal promise of love and happiness, he waited<strong>_

_**I didn't bother to confess my underlying feelings for him**_  
><em><strong>Because he was one the fun-loving, young teenager<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanted him to live the happiest life that he could<strong>_  
><em><strong>But he chose that loving me would make him happy<strong>_

_**I loved him more than anything.**_

_**I love you Finn, more than anything**_

(Six months later, on Marceline's 22nd birthday [yes, Finn is now 18], on a beautiful beach somewhere in all young couple's dreams...)

"What are we here for, Finn?"

"Marcy... I wanted to show you something..." He handed me a small present box. "Happy birthday Marceline."

"A present?"

"A very special present..."

I unwrapped the Santa paper, and now there was a little brown box. I bit it open, and I saw this green, leather container.

AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Will...?" AAAAAHHHHHH! YOU'RE MY HERO FINN! YES I'LL MARRY YOU! I smashed my lips into his without hesitation.

"That's a yes Mister." I said dreamily.

(Another six months later, during their wedding ceremony...)

"You may now kiss the bride..." We are married now! Yes! We kissed lovingly.

My father was there. A brief look of contempt changed as we walked down. He said, "I'm proud of you Marceline." This time, his voice had no hate to it. I only heard love.

(13 years later, in **Bejing**...)

"Finn, I promised you this..." I said as we took pictures of the temple.

"I remember you saying that..."

"Mom! Look at who I met..." 'Lil 10 year old Fionna came up to me with this goo-goo eyed face. Good Lord. Haha.

"Hey Dad! I'm loving the trip." My twelve year old son Marshall said to my husband.

R & R! An ultimate dedication to KatRedDragon...

_**Oh, oh, oh, Finn and Marceline forever**_  
><em><strong>Bubblegum lost her chance on him<strong>_  
><em><strong>Flame Princess was too immature for him<strong>_  
><em><strong>Marceline was waiting and waiting<strong>_

_**Some day, on her 1005th birthday**_  
><em><strong>Finn gave her the ultimate surprise<strong>_  
><em><strong>An onyx ring with a red ruby inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Will you marry me, Marceline Abadeer?"<strong>_

I love you fans!


End file.
